


Coming home

by SiaAriel



Series: Stage plays [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Demonic Possession, Deutsch | German, How do Eldar even become Harlequins?, Initation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sindiel, the Eldar renegade, finally finds his path among the stars. With the help of a special Harlequin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

Motley saß auf dem dunklen, gläsernen Thron, die Beine über eine Armelehne geschwungen, und schaute auf die dunkle Gestalt vor sich hinab. Seine blutroten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem lüsternen Grinsen.  
  
"Sieh an, sieh an. Der verlorene Sohn kommt schließlich doch nach Hause zurück."  
  
Geschickt stand er auf und tänzelte die Stufen hinab zu der knienden Gestalt.  
  
"Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Sindiel." flüsterte er dem Eldar ins Ohr und zog sanft die Kapuze von seinem Kopf.  
  
Die dunklen Augen des knienden Eldar waren fest auf den Harlequin gerichtet, der einen einsamen Tanz begonnen hatte.  
  
"Es gibt nicht viele, die so sind wie du." fuhr Motley fort und drehte sich um sich selbst, nur um in einer spöttischen Vorbeugung vor Sindiel stehen zu bleiben.  
  
"Komm mit mir." flüsterte er verführerisch und Sindiel konnte darin tausend lockende Stimmen hören, die an seiner Seele zogen und riefen.  
  
Ein Schauer fuhr über seine Haut, als er langsam die ihm dargebotene Hand nahm und Motley ihn auf die Füße zog. Der Harlequin führte ihn um den gläsernen Thron herum und öffnete in der dunklen Wand dahinter einen schmalen Durchgang.  
  
"Nach dir." meinte Motley noch immer grinsend und deutete auf den Durchgang.  
  
Ein schwaches Schimmern umgab Sindiel als er hindurch trat und er schaute verwirrt zurück. Motley war nicht zu sehen und so blieb dem Eldar nichts anderes übrig als dem Gang zu folgen, der sich vor ihm ausbreitete. 

  


Der Gang war in goldenes Licht getaucht, hell genug um die Ecken zu erleuchten, aber nicht zu hell, um Sindiels Augen zu blenden. Langsam schlich er sich hindurch, wohl wissend, dass es eigentlich keinen Unterschied machte, wie vorsichtig er sich bewegte. Dennoch riet seine Natur ihm dazu, sich auf Angriffe oder Fallen vorzubereiten.  
  
Es gab keine Abzweigungen oder größere Kurven in dem Gang, so dass Sindiel langsam, aber sicher, an eine angelehnte Tür kam. Dahinter konnte er gedämpftes Lachen und Kichern hören. Vorsichtig trat der schlanke Eldar an die Tür und drückte sie leise auf.  
  
Der Raum dahinter war ebenso von dem goldenen Licht erhellt, wie der Gang, durch den Sindiel hergekommen war, aber überall hingen bunte Tücher von der Decke, formten weiche, farbige Wolken und unter ihnen feierte eine Troupe von Harlequins ein rauschendes Fest. Am anderen Ende des Saales stand ein großer, gläserner Thron, der die schillernden Farben des Festes in unvergleichlicher Weise verstärkte und gesättigt wieder in den Raum brach.  
  
Sindiel hielt inne, die Sinne berauscht und geblendet von der Bewegung der Tänzer, den Gerüchen der Speisen, die auf einer langen Tafel angerichtet waren und der hinreißenden Musik, die durch den Saal hallte.  
  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit trat er schließlich in den Raum, woraufhin die Tänzer ihre Darbietung unterbrachen und sich zu ihm umdrehten. Stumm reihten sie sich ein, um einen Gang hinauf zu dem bunten Thron zu bilden und blieben in einer Verbeugung vor ihm stehen.  
  
Verwirrt ging Sindiel durch die Reihe der Harlequins hindurch, hinauf zu dem Thron. Auf ihm saß eine in goldrote Roben gekleidete Gestalt, eine würdevolle, goldene Maske auf dem Gesicht. Kaum dass Sindiel auf der letzen Stufe stand, stand die Gestalt auf und klatschte laut. Hinter dem Thron kam ein Harlequin mit einem schwarz-weiß gemusterten Anzug hervor und verbeugte sich vor der goldenen Gestalt, bervor er sich zu den Anwesenden wandte:  
  
„Meine lieben Freunde! Heute ist eine besondere Nacht! Heute Abend, wird aus dem verirrten Eldar, der hier vor mir steht, einer der unseren. Er wird seine Maske anlegen und sein altes Leben hinter uns lassen. Aber nun habe ich genug geredet! Feiert, meine Freunde!“  
  
Der Harlequin verzog seine Lippen zu einem aufsässigen Grinsen und tänzelte die Stufen zu seinem Gefolge hinab, wobei er Sindiel mit sich zog und ihn in seine Pirouetten drehte. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schocks entspannte sich der Eldar und lies sich von dem Harlequin führen, bis sie vor der Tafel standen. Der Schwarz-Weiße verbeugte sich vor Sindiel und zog einen der Stühle zurück und der Eldar verstand es als Aufforderung, sich zu setzen.  
  
Die anderen Harlequins folgten seinem Beispiel und setzten sich scheinbar wahllos an die Tafel und begannen zu schmausen, wobei nie alle zugleich am Tisch saßen, sondern einige stets um den Tisch herum tanzten und sich in anmutigen Bewegungen gegenseitig zu jagen schienen.  
  
Sindiel schaute ihnen fasziniert zu, bis sich der Harlequin mit dem schwarz-weißen Anzug vor ihn auf den Tisch setzte.  
  
„Sindiel. Bist du bereit, deine Rolle anzunehmen, die Cegorach dir zugedacht hat?“ fragte er und schaute den Eldar an. Dieser nickte langsam und erhob sich wie von Fäden geführt, um sich in die Darbietung der Tänzer einzufügen.  
  
Nach und nach verbeugte sich jeder der Tänzer vor Sindiel und trat einen Schritt zurück, bevor der Schwarz-Weiße sich den noch immer sitzenden Harlequinen zuwandte.  
  
_„Vor über zehntausend Jahren spannte sich das Reich der Eldar in alle Ecken der Galaxie.“_ intonierte er und hob dabei seine Hände.  
  
Voller Bewunderung verfolgte Sindiel jedes Wort und jede Handbewegung, wobei ihm nach und nach auffiel, dass die anderen Tänzer begonnen hatten einen langsamen Rhythmus zu summen. Zunächst schien es, als würden sie einfache Arbeiten erledigen, doch nach und nach wurden aus den Handwerkern und Händlern Krieger, und letzendlich aus diesen überhebliche Hedonisten. Ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt veränderte sich die Musik, wurde schneller und kreischender, und manche der Tänzer wendeten denen in der Mitte, sie sich mit Bahnen aus silbriger Musik umschlangen, den Rücken zu und flohen an den Rand der Bühne, wo sie erneut zu Handwerkern wurden.  
  
Der Sprecher war inzwischen komplett verstummt und lies die Tänzer still die Geschichte weiterspinnen. Sindiel stand noch immer regungslos in der Mitte der Bühne, bis der Sprecher erneut zu sprechen begann:  
  
_„Mit einem Schrei, lauter und leiser als alles, was bisher gehört worden war, erwachte Sie, die dürstet. Sie verschlang tausende Seelen in dem Moment und griff nach der Realität selbst.“_  
  
Sindiel schauerte. Inzwischen ahnte er, welches Stück die Tänzer aufführten und er fragte sich, wie es für ihn enden würde. Der goldene Harlequin war von seinem Thron herunter gestiegen und begann um den Sprecher herum zu wandern und nach ihm zu schlagen. Doch der Sprecher wich allen Angriffen geschickt aus, ohne seinen Sprachfluss zu verlieren. Er erzählte von dem Kampf zwischen Ihr, die dürstet und den Eldar-Gottheiten und nach und nach verschwanden alle anderen Tänzer, bis nur noch der goldene Harlequin, der Sprecher selbst und Sindiel übrig waren. Der Sprecher hatte erneut aufgehört zu reden und bekämpfte sich stattdessen mit atemberaubenden Sprüngen und Finten mit dem Goldenen. Sindiel folgte den beiden in irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit, stets im Schatten des Goldenen, bis dieser letztendlich theatralisch zu winzigen, farbigen Splittern zerbarst.  
  
Sindiel stand nun alleine vor dem Sprecher, der bösartig grinste und seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Die Angst lähmte ihn, der konnte die widerlich verzogenen, roten Lippen erkennen und darüber ein schrecklich schönes Antlitz. In diesem Moment erkannte der Eldar, wen er da vor sich hatte.  
  
„Motley.“ brachte er atemlos hervor, die Glieder noch immer erstarrt.  
  
Motley, denn er war es tatsächlich, brachte ein kleines, untöniges Kichern hervor. Er umschloss Sindiels Hals und zog den Eldar an sich, bis ihre Lippen nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Mit der anderen Hand griff er zu seiner Maske, die er langsam vom Gesicht zog.  
  
Die anderen Harlequine hatten sich von der grausigen Szenerie abgewandt. Das goldene Licht war erloschen, stattdessen glühte nur noch eine schwache, kränkliche Sonne über der Bühne. Ein jeder von ihnen wusste, was geschah.  
  
Waren Sindiels Glieder soeben noch erstarrt gewesen, so zitterten sie bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot, unkontrolliert. Unter der grausamen, aber seltsam wunderschön anmutenden Maske Motleys befand sich ein noch schöneres Gesicht, entstellt nur durch das dämonische Grinsen der blutigen Lippen und die düstern Augen, die sich direkt in die Seele des Eldars fraßen. Sindiel konnte nicht sagen, _was_ genau ihm diese Furcht einjagte, war doch das Gesicht, in das er schaute ebenso das eines Eldar, wie sein eigenes, aber zugleich auch nicht. Es schien, als sei das Gesicht selbst eine Maske, hinter der sich etwas Grausameres regte, als dass es real sein konnte.  
  
„Schau mich an.“ knurrte eine süße, lockende Stimme und Sindiel gehorchte wider seines eigenen Willens. Er schaute der Kreatur, die Motley war aber auch nicht Motley war, in die dunklen Augen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit seinesgleichen hatte die Gestalt abgelegt und eine schlanke, blasse Zunge schnellte zwischen den spitzen Zähnen hervor.  
  
„Deine Seele wird mir gehören, kleiner Narr.“ raunte das Wesen in das Ohr des Eldars.  
  
Sindiel erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und begann wild um sich zu schlagen. Er riss seine Aufgen von der Kreatur los und lies seine Fäuste auf die Unterarme krachen, die ihn festhielten. Lachend ließ die Kreatur Sindiel los, der daraufhin wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden fiel und seinen Hals abtastete. Bläuliche Flecken bildeten sich unter der Haut, dort wo das Wesen ihn gepackt und zugedrückt hatte, doch nichts war schwer beschädigt worden, keine Ader, kein Gewebe. Voller Wut sprang der Eldar auf, bereit sich der Kreatur, die sich in Motleys Gestalt verbarg, entgegen zu treten, doch von dem _Solitaire_ war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.  
  
Zunächst leise, dann immer lauter, brauste das Klatschen der Harlequine an Sindiels Ohren. Der goldrot gekleidete Harlequin stand vor ihm und hielt ihm eine schmucklose Maske hin.  
  
„Vom heutigen Tage an sollst du ein Tänzer in unseren Reihen sein, Sindiel.“ sprach der Goldene feierlich und reichte dem anderen Eldar die Maske.  
  
Dieser setzte sie ehrfürchtig auf und auf der einen Seite erschien eine kleine, verschlungene Rune.  
  
„Du bist nun ein Teil der _Masque of broken Sorrow_. Ziehe Kraft aus dem Wissen, dass der lachende Gott deine Seele bewahrt und bekämpfe gemeinsam mit uns seine Feinde.“ fuhr der Troupemaster fort.  
  
Sindiel fühlte unbändige Freude bei diesen Worten. Endlich schien es, als sei er dort angekommen, wo er hingehöre. Er wandte sich zu dem Rest der Troupe um, um Motley zu erspähen, doch er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Stattdessen waren die anderen Harlequine aufgesprungen und umtanzen ihn freudig und er verlor sich in dem Rausch aus Farben. 

  
~*~  


Fernab der Feier bahnte sich Motley einsam seinen Weg zurück zu dem Portal, das ihn in den dunklen Thronsaal bringen würde. Er wusste, er hatte seinen Teil der Darbietung erfüllt und war frei zu gehen, aber eigentlich hätte er lieber Sindiel noch ein wenig weiter beobachtet. Die Maske hatte der Solitaire inzwischen wieder aufgesetzt, doch der fahle Nachgeschmack von Ihr, die dürstet, ließ sich nicht so einfach abschütteln.  
  
Motley hasste und liebte das Gefühl zugleich, das ihn durchströmte, wenn Sie sich zeigte. Es war die pure Versuchung, die ihn zittern ließ, die Macht die sie ihm mit einer leisen, verführerischen Stimme in seinem Kopf anbot und nur seine Willenskraft und sein Vertrauen auf den lachenden Gott war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht nachgab.  
  
Seufzend durchschritt er das golden schimmernde Portal und fand sich augenblicklich wieder in dem düsteren Saal mit dem Glasthron wieder. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen war der Saal nicht leer. In einem schwachen, silbernen Lichtkegel saß eine Harlequin auf dem Thron, eine spiegelnde Maske auf dem Gesicht und eine lange, schmale Pistole in der schlanken Hand.  
  
„Liriel. Bist du mir gefolgt, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich wieder ich selbst bin?“ fragte Motley verbittert.  
  
Die Shadowseer antwortete nicht, sondern erhob sich anmutig von dem Thron. Motley konnte nicht anders, als die fließenden Bewegungen zu bewundern, die die junge Harlequin zu ihm trugen.  
  
Sie war knapp einen Kopf kleiner als er, als sie vor ihm stand, dennoch schien sie ihm gleichauf zu sein. Motley blickte melancholisch in ihre Maske, die aus einem silbernen Material bestand. Er konnte sich selbst darin erblicken, doch sein Spiegelbild wechselte zwischen einer verzerrten, dämonischen Form seiner selbst und einer weicheren, jüngeren Gestalt hin und her. Motley wandte sich ab, zu schmerzhaft fand er die Bilder, die er sah. Doch Liriel, wie er sie genannt hatte, hielt ihn sanft am Handgelenk fest und mit einer zarten Bewegung drehte sie den Solitaire wieder zu sich. Silberne Tränen rannen über die Maske der Shadowseer, auch wenn keine Augen, keine Lippen oder Nase zu erkennen waren. Mit einem wimmernden Ton sank Motley auf die Knie und umfing dabei die schmale Gestalt der Harlequin mit seinen Armen.  
  
Inmitten des silbernen Lichtkegels standen die beiden Eldar wie eine Statue da. Die Shadowseer aufrecht, eine Hand auf die Kapuze des Solitaire gelegt, der vor ihr kniete und sein Gesicht in ihren Roben verbarg. Nur lautloses Schluchzen hallte durch den ansonsten düsteren Raum. 

  
~*~  


  
_**The End.**_

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing "Path of the Renegade" inspiration hit me like a truck and I immediately had to write the first scene. I just love the Dark Eldar Series and especially the Harlequins, they are so awesome!


End file.
